Seto Kaiba vs Bandit Keith
by LordBarst
Summary: Bandit Keith and Seto Kaiba square off in a duel for the first time ever. America's greatest citizen battles the ruthless president of KaibaCorp as machines clash with dragons. Who will prevail in this war of the egos?
1. Part 1

**_Disclaimer:_** _This is purely a work of fan fiction. All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, events, places, and cards are owned by Kazuki Takahashi and/or Konami._

 **Seto Kaiba vs Bandit Keith**

Roland takes his place on a raised podium beside dueling the arena, ready to announce the next match of the New York City 2016 Duel Monsters Tournament.

 **Roland:** Ladies and gentlemen, the next match will now begin! Mr. Seto Kaiba, Bandit Keith, please proceed to the dueling arena right now!

The crowd gathered around the arena enthusiastically cheers as Kaiba makes a grand entrance by coming down in a KaibaCorp helicopter and landing next to the arena. The wind gusts created by the helicopter's blades buffet the audience members, making it hard for them to focus on Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba exiting the chopper and making their way towards the arena.

The president of KaibaCorp smirks as he walks past the cowering audience. His over-the-top entrance had the intended effect: solidifying his status and power. He is the true King of Games, not that runt Yugi Mutou.

Bandit Keith then walks into the arena, clearly embarrassed by the impossible task of following Kaiba's epic entrance, even though he's trying hard not to show it. The crowd doesn't give Keith the response he expected; most of them are still staring at Kaiba. Wearing his trademark sunglasses and American flag bandanna, the bandit takes his place on the dueling platform.

 **Keith:** All the money in the world isn't gonna save you from the ass-whipping you're about to walk into! If you think your fancy theatrics are supposed to intimidate a duelist like me, you've got another thing coming. Now get up here!

If he heard Keith's trash talk, Kaiba gives no indication of it. He doesn't need to. It's clear that Keith has fallen into the trap. His frustration is growing. All the fire needs now is more fuel.

 **Seto:** Hold my briefcase, Mokuba. This shouldn't take long. You can call Mr. Suzuki and tell him that our business meeting will take place earlier than scheduled.

Keith grinds his teeth as he watches Kaiba climb into position on the opposite side of the dueling arena.

 **Seto:** Well well, if it isn't Bandit Keith. Seems like you fell off the face of the earth for a couple of years. You didn't participate in my Battle City or Grand Championship tournaments. In fact, the last time I saw you was at Duelist Kingdom, when you lost to… who was it again?

Behind his sunglasses, Keith's eyes are bulging with rage. His face turns red from embarrassment.

 **Seto:** Oh, that's right. You got beaten by Joey Wheeler of all people. And from what I was told later, you were cheating during that duel. Tell me something Keith… how can you lose to Joey freaking Wheeler even when you're cheating? How is it scientifically possible to achieve such a feat?

Kaiba hysterically laughs, clearly enjoying himself.

 **Keith:** CAN IT! If you don't shut your mouth and duel, I'm gonna shut it for ya!

 **Seto:** Try that and I guarantee that you really will disappear from the face of the earth and never be heard from again.

Mokuba can't help but grin as he watches the two opponent trade words. He's all too familiar with his big brother's mind games. Most of Seto Kaiba's duels are over before they even begin.

 **Roland:** Seto Kaiba! Bandit Keith! It's time to duel!

 **Turn 1** – Kaiba: 8000, Keith: 8000

The crowd roars in excitement as both players draw five cards from their decks and life point screens light up. Kaiba methodically examines his opening hand while behind his sunglasses, Bandit Keith's eyes dart back-and-forth from card to card.

Roland tosses a coin – it lands on heads, meaning that Keith will go first per a predetermined decision. The American draws a sixth card from his deck and then moves.

 **Keith:** First, I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me d-

 **Seto:** Everybody knows what Pot of Greed does, you moron. Just hurry up!

The crowd laughs and Keith clenches his large fist, falling victim to Kaiba's mind games once again. He takes a deep breath and then continues.

 **Keith:** Then I'll set one monster in defense mode and play two cards face-down. Let's see what you got.

 **Turn 2** – Kaiba: 8000, Keith: 8000

 **Seto:** That's it? Pathetic. Allow me to demonstrate what a real first turn looks like. I summon… Vorse Raider!

Kaiba plays one of his famous cards in the monster zone, as the holographic technology he developed makes a realistic 3D projection of Vorse Raider (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200) onto the field. It snarls as it grips its large axe, ready to make mincemeat out of whatever monster Keith set in his first turn.

 **Seto:** And that's not all. I'll equip him with the spell card Axe of Despair, which boosts his power by 1000 points – all the way to 2900! Now Vorse Raider, attack his face-down monster!

 **Keith:** You always open with Vorse Raider. I expected that. But did you expect THIS?

Vorse Raider slashes the set monster, revealing it to be Cyber Jar.

 **Seto:** Oh no!

 **Keith:** OH HELL YES. It may not technically be a machine, but Cyber Jar functions just like one. When flipped up, it automatically becomes a bomb with enough explosive power to wipe out every monster on the field, including the Vorse Raider you recklessly attacked with. Then, as a bonus effect we each draw five cards and special summon any monsters with four stars or less. So... what were you saying about my first turn?

Kaiba has no choice but to grit his teeth as Vorse Raider and his Axe of Despair are destroyed. Now both duelists draw. Kaiba's five cards are: Lord of Dragons, Battle Ox, White Dragon Ritual, and two Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Bandit Keith's five cards are: Barrel Dragon, Slot Machine, Pendulum Machine, Blowback Dragon, and Polymerization.

Kaiba special summons Lord of Dragons (1200/1100) and Battle Ox (1700/1000) to his side of the field in attack position, while Keith has nothing that he can summon to defend himself with. Kaiba examines the number of monsters on both sides of the field and laughs.

 **Seto:** It seems that your little Cyber Jar party trick ended up helping me a lot more than it helped you. So much for that. And since my battle phase hasn't ended yet, I can attack you with both of the monsters I just summoned!

Keith braces himself for an all-out assault, and Kaiba doesn't hesitate to give him one. First to attack is Lord of Dragons, quickly followed by Battle Ox. Keith grunts from the impact of the hits. He watches his life points decrease by 2900.

 **Seto:** Oh, and by the way… my turn isn't even close to being done yet.

Keith looks up in surprise. He was hoping the pain was over.

 **Seto:** Lord of Dragons is very grateful that you helped summon him. In fact, he's so grateful that he wants to play a song for you on his special flute.

Keith freezes. He knows exactly where this is going.

 **Seto:** I activate my spell card: The Flute of Summoning Dragon! Say hello to two of my BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGONS!

Two of Kaiba's most famous creatures fly into the battlefield in a glimmer of beautiful white light. The crowd cheers loudly - many people in attending came from far away just to see the legendary beasts (3000/2500) in person.

 **Seto:** Now I'll activate another card I drew with the effect of Cyber Jar, White Dragon Ritual. I offer my Battle Ox as tribute to complete the ritual, allowing me to summon... the Paladin of White Dragon!

The Paladin also flies into the field to join Kaiba's growing army of monsters, but as soon as he appears he is sacrificed.

 **Seto:** To complete the trifecta, I use my Paladin of White Dragon's special ability. He goes to the graveyard and a third Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck takes his place!

Everyone is cheering at the top of their lungs at the sight of Kaiba bringing out all three Blue-Eyes in one turn. Everyone but Bandit Keith, that is. The American is left staring wide-eyed at the three monsters that have won Kaiba countless duels over the years.

 **Seto:** Like I said before, Mokuba. This shouldn't take long.

Mokuba, like everyone else, is staring at the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and the Lord of Dragons standing below them. Even though he's seen them many times, Mokuba still feels a sense of awe when looking at these creatures. Beautiful but deadly.

 **Seto:** Finally, I'll place one card face-down and end my turn. Get the chopper ready. I have a meeting to get to.

 **Turn 3** – Kaiba: 8000, Keith: 5100

Kaiba arrogantly looks at his opponent, positive that this will be his last turn. But to everyone's surprise, Keith begins chuckling.

 **Keith:** Heh heh heh…

 **Seto:** I'm glad you found a way to cope with your imminent annihilation. Next turn, all three of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons will attack and the only thing left of you will be those cheap sunglasses. You're a joke, Keith. You played one decent card and the only thing it did was ensure my victory.

Keith keeps chuckling. As his turn begins and he draws a card, the sun reflects off his sunglasses and also reveals the sly grin that is now on his face.

 **Keith:** The joke's on you, Richie Rich. Cause I've drawn all the cards I need to win this duel.

Kaiba stares at Keith in disbelief, not sure he heard his opponent correctly.

 **Keith:** I activate Polymerization to fuse the Barrel Dragon and Blowback Dragon in my hand, in order to fusion summon one of the most destructive machines in all of duel monsters. GATLING DRAGON!

A whirlwind forms on Keith's side of the field, and from it slowly emerges a gigantic mechanical monstrosity armed with three massive gatling guns. Keith grins with pride as he observes the great machine that now stands in front of him. Gatling Dragon (2600/1200) roars into life, steam hissing from several vents in its metal body.

 **Keith:** My Gatling Dragon may have 400 less attack points than your Blue-Eyes White Dragons, but he more than makes up for that with his special ability. See those three huge guns on his back? They pack enough firepower to blow ANY monster they hit to kingdom come, regardless of attack or defense. And I bet you can figure out which three monsters I plan on barbecuing.

Kaiba is visibly impressed by Keith's machine, but he doesn't look concerned at all.

 **Seto:** You Americans and your obsession with guns. This is probably news to you, but bigger isn't always better. Those gatling guns may be powerful, but they are also inaccurate. They don't always hit their target. More importantly though, thanks to my Lord of Dragon's special ability, you can't target my Blue-Eyes White Dragons with Gatling Dragon's effect anyway!

 **Keith:** Well, it just so happens that I have solutions to both of those problems. First, I reveal one of the trap cards I set during my last turn: DNA Surgery! It allows me to change the type of all monsters on the field to whatever I choose. And I pick "machine". Since your Lord of Dragon's effect only applies to dragon-type monsters, he can no longer protect your precious Blue-Eyes from my Gatling Dragon's wrath.

Keith chuckles as his strategy unfolds and Kaiba's control of the duel weakens.

 **Keith:** Then I play the continuous spell card Second Coin Toss! If I happen to get unlucky and my dragon's cannons don't hit all their targets, this handy card gives me a second chance by letting me redo the effect all over again. So now the stage is set for my dragon to put on one hell of a fireworks show. Gatling Dragon… AIM!

All three massive gatling guns lock on their targets. Each one is pointed at a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

 **Keith:** FIRE!

The sound of the guns going off is almost deafening. One of the shots zooms past a Blue-Eyes, while the other two head straight for their intended targets.

 **Keith:** No, that's not good enough. I want all three. Activate Second Coin Toss!

Keith's spell card glows with a green aura as its effect is invoked. The fireballs suddenly disappear and Gatling Dragon reloads for a second barrage. It fires once again, and this time all three shots hit their targets. Kaiba's three Blue-Eyes White Dragons are simultaneously obliterated. The force of the explosions is nearly felt by Kaiba as well, almost knocking him off the dueling platform.

 **Mokuba:** Seto!

Kaiba pulls himself together, not wanting to worry his little brother. He winces as he sees the smoldering piles of ash where his dragons were standing a moment ago. Bandit Keith laughs.

 **Keith:** You should see the look on your face, Kaiba. It's priceless. That's what you get for insulting guns…

Keith dramatically takes off his sunglasses.

 **Keith:** …IN AMERICA.

Kaiba face is darkened with a scowl. He silently swears to make Keith pay for destroying his three Blue-Eyes. Pay dearly.

 **Keith:** Just like that, my Gatling Dragon took out your three best monsters in one turn. And now it's gonna take a chunk out of your life points too. Gatling Dragon, attack his Lord of Dragons!

 **Seto:** Not so fast! I activate my face-down trap: Negate Attack!

 **Keith:** Guess that makes two of us, because I'll counter your counter with a counter of my own. Reveal face-down card: Seven Tools of the Bandit!

Bandit Keith's trap is flipped up and seven different knives fly out of it, piercing Negate Attack and then shattering it.

 **Keith:** A card so good they named it after me. At the cost of 1000 of my life points, Seven Tools of the Bandit negates the effect of the trap you just played. And you know what that means. There's nothing to stop my Gatling Dragon's attack!

Gatling Dragon rolls over Lord of Dragons, squashing it with ease and decreasing Kaiba's life points by 1400.

 **Keith:** I'll set one card in my spell and trap card zone, then end my turn. Line up every single monster left in your entire deck; my Gatling Dragon's ready to blow them all to smithereens. This duel is OVER!

 **Seto:** If I had a nickel for every time someone said that to me… actually, I think that's how I made most of my fortune.

 **Turn 4** – Kaiba: 6600, Keith: 4100

The KaibaCorp president draws and examines the two cards remaining in his hand. Neither of them are powerful enough to destroy Keith's machine, but they ARE capable of turning the duel around. However, such a maneuver will take a lot of luck to pull off. Luck… something Seto Kaiba hates to rely on.

 _His Gatling Dragon has an exploitable weakness,_ Kaiba thinks to himself. _Once its effect is activated, it must destroy a number of monsters on the field equal to the number of accurate shots it fires. Last turn, Keith could target my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. But if there's three or less monsters on the field in total, Gatling Dragon could destroy himself with his own effect_.

Kaiba's gaze then turns to Keith's spell card that is still active the field, Second Coin Toss _. That spell will make it twice as hard for my plan to succeed. But I have no choice. I must force Keith to use Gatling Dragon's special ability._

 **Seto:** This duel isn't over until I deck out or you're at my feet begging for mercy! I play one card face-down and summon Spear Dragon in attack mode. That's all for now.

The pterodactyl-like dragon (1900/0) appears on Kaiba's side of the field, acting as the only line of defense between Gatling Dragon and Kaiba's life points.

 **Turn 5** – Kaiba: 6600, Keith: 4100

Keith chuckles as he draws a card from his deck and adds it to his hand.

 **Keith:** 'Course it is. There ain't much you can do since you threw everything you had at me during the turn you summoned your three Blue-Eyes. All I gotta do is sit back and put you out of your misery. To start, I'll add another machine to my arsenal: Mechanicalchaser in attack mode!

The winged metal ball equipped with knives and spears known as Mechanicalchaser (1850/800) is summoned on Keith's field. Kaiba grits his teeth _. No! Another target for Gatling Dragon_. _I was hoping he wouldn't summon another monster this soon,_ thinks the CEO. _Regardless… I must act now._

 **Seto:** Hold on Keith! I activate my trap card: Shadow Spell! And I choose to inflict its dark magic upon your Gatling Dragon!

Dozens of chains erupt from the ground and wrap themselves around Gatling Dragon, preventing it from attacking or changing its battle position, as well as lowering its attack points from 2600 to 1900.

 **Keith:** Nice move, but it's not gonna save ya. I can still use his special ability. Gatling Dragon, turn Kaiba's Spear Dragon to dust with your gatling guns!

Kaiba intently watches Keith take the bait, knowing that with Mechanicalchaser on the field, all three of Gatling Dragon's shots now need to be successful in order for it to be destroyed.

One of the dragon's fireballs misses, while the other two head for Spear Dragon and Keith's own Mechanicalchaser.

 **Keith:** I ain't sacrificing my monster. Activate Second Coin Toss!

Second Coin Toss glows green as its effect is invoked, giving Gatling Dragon a second chance. It reloads and the gatling guns go off once again. Kaiba holds his breath, knowing that this may be his final chance to turn the game back in his favor.

Miraculously, all three fireballs are 100% accurate, heading straight for the only three monsters on the field: Spear Dragon, Mechanicalchaser, and Gatling Dragon. Three explosions rock the dueling arena to its very foundations. Mokuba cheers along with the rest of the crowd. Kaiba lets out a sigh of relief.

 **Mokuba:** All right Seto! Against all odds, you did it!

Now that the danger is over, Kaiba returns to his old ways.

 **Seto:** Americans just HAVE to blow everything up, don't they. Want my advice? Don't play with weapons you can't control.

Bandit Keith doesn't seem fazed.

 **Keith:** Before you start wisecracking, I suggest you take a closer look at the field…

When the smoke clears, Gatling Dragon is still standing, completely unscathed. Spear Dragon and Mechanicalchaser are gone.

Kaiba stiffens.

 **Seto:** What's going on!? He should have been destroyed!

 **Keith:** And he would've been, if I hadn't predicted your desperate strategy and prepared a backup plan in case things went south. That backup plan was a nifty trap called Compulsory Evacuation Device. It returned Gatling Dragon to my extra deck a split second before he was blown up.

Keith grins, pleased that his plan was superior to Seto Kaiba's.

 **Keith:** Then I played a rare and powerful spell card known as Overload Fusion. It banished Barrel Dragon and Blowback Dragon in my graveyard in order to fusion summon… well, I'm sure you can figure out the rest…

Much to Kaiba's dismay, Gatling Dragon's departure and return to the field have freed it from the chains of Shadow Spell, meaning that it is now able to attack with its full offensive power.

 **Keith:** You keep underestimating me, Kaiba… and it'll cost ya. I wasn't just gonna throw out a machine the caliber of Gatling Dragon without giving it the proper support. And now my dragon, pulverize his life points with a direct attack!

The colossal machine rolls forward at full speed, slamming itself into the virtual barrier at the end of Kaiba's field and bringing the KaibaCorp CEO's score close to that of his opponent.

 **Keith:** Tell ya what. Write me a check for 50 grand, and I might go easy on ya. I'll let you mull that over, cause I set a card and then end my turn.

The arrogant American's antics are winning over some members of the crowd who now begin to cheer for him. This bothers Kaiba. He can't allow anyone to compromise his status. Especially someone who lost to Joey Wheeler.

 **Turn 6** – Kaiba: 4000, Keith: 4100

 **Seto:** If you think it's going to be that easy to take me down, you must have that bandanna wrapped too tight around your head.

 **Keith:** Keep yapping, tough guy. From where I'm standing, it looks to me like you got no cards left.

Kaiba picks up the top card of his deck as he begins his turn.

 **Seto:** Not exactly. I've got one card.

He smirks as he sees the card he drew.

 **Seto:** Actually... make that two. I activate Card of Sanctity, which lets me draw until I have two cards in my hand. Actually, make that three, because next I'll activate Pot of Greed! Do you know what it does?

Keith clenches his fist, fantasizing about the chance to introduce it to Kaiba's teeth. But for now, the duel continues. Kaiba looks at the cards he has acquired thanks to the two convenient spell cards he just activated. He seems to be very satisfied with his hand.

Kaiba smiles. A shiver runs up Keith's spine.

 **Seto:** No monster destroys a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and lives to tell the tale. Time to pay for your sins, Keith. For I activate a spell card that will act as the instrument of your demise: MONSTER REBORN!

Keith does a double take, incredulous that Kaiba managed to draw Monster Reborn of all things.

 **Seto:** With it, I resurrect my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

A portal to the graveyard is opened up on Kaiba's side of the field. Blue-Eyes White Dragon crawls out of it and then takes flight, ready to answer his master's call once more.

 **Seto:** Blue-Eyes, send his tin can back to the junkyard! Attack Gatling Dragon with your white lightning!

Blue-Eyes opens its giant maw and launches a concentrated beam of white lightning at Gatling Dragon. Keith's juggernaut tries its best to withstand the blast, but its power simply isn't high enough. The machine's steel frame breaks down, and the gatling guns are obliterate along with the rest of the monster. Bandit Keith's weapon of mass destruction collapses in a giant heap of metal, causing a mini earthquake on the field.

 **Keith:** Damn it! My Gatling Dragon!

 **Seto:** Before I end my turn, I'll place a card face-down. Well Keith, it seems that we're right back where we started – with my Blue-Eyes about to end this duel. The difference being that this time around, your little BB gun won't be around to bail you out of trouble.

Keith appears to be quite shaken as he stares into the blue eyes of Kaiba's white dragon. It is clear that the elimination of Gatling Dragon took a huge toll on the American's confidence.

 **Turn 7** – Kaiba: 4000, Keith: 3700

As his turn begins, Bandit Keith stares lifelessly at his deck.

 **Seto:** What's the matter? Embarrassment setting in? You must be used to it by now. I mean, let's look at your track record. You were beaten by a little kid, then you were beaten by Joey Wheeler. You were literally kicked out of Duelist Kingdom, only to be recruited by that loser Marik and his band of buffoons. After that, you started claiming that your mind was, and I must quote this, "possessed by an evil spirit". Is losing this duel really going to make your credibility any lower than it already is?

Keith continues staring at his deck with an empty look in his eyes. _I'm tired of being made a fool of over and over again_ , thinks Keith. _I'm Bandit Keith for god's sake. Back in the day, there wasn't one duelist who didn't know my name. I was the hottest thing on the scene._

Keith's fist clenches with rage as his determination to avenge his previous defeats starts burning again. _Pegasus. Joey. Marik. Hell, even that little kid. They're all gonna get what's coming to 'em_ \- _a dose of good old fashioned American justice_. _And it all starts right now._

Keith draws a card from his deck. There is a glint in his eye. _Perfect_.

 **Keith:** Know why they call me Bandit Keith? Cause I always steal the show. Speaking of stealing… I activate the spell card Autonomous Action Unit. Here's how it works: I pay 1500 life points, I special summon a monster from YOUR graveyard. Let's see… can I have that monster right there?

Keith points at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon standing across from him. At that moment, Autonomous Action Unit activates. A lightning bolt strikes a spot on Keith's side of the field, opening up a portal to the netherworld. The second of Kaiba's three Blue-Eyes emerges from it, now controlled by a different master.

 **Seto:** Normally I'd be irritated by someone stealing one of my Blue-Eyes, but let's do the math here. Our two dragons have the same number of points, so if you were to attack they would both be destroyed. Did you wrap that bandanna even tighter around your head?

 **Keith:** They may be evenly matched for now. But if I were to upgrade mine…

Keith presses a button on his duel screen, flipping up his face-down trap card: Metalmorph.

Keith's Blue-Eyes White Dragon begins transforming from the magic of Metalmorph. What was white is now grey, what was skin is now metal. Spikes protrude from various places in the dragon's new shell, and what was already an extremely intimating monster now looks even more terrifying.

 **Seto:** What have you done to my Blue-Eyes!?

 **Keith:** I gave it a paint job and a power boost. Meet… the Blue-Eyes White Metal Dragon!

Bandit Keith's Blue-Eyes White Metal Dragon stares across the field at Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The two great creatures prepare to engage in battle. And when it is over, only one of them will be left standing.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	2. Part 2

**Turn 7** – Kaiba: 4000, Keith: 2200

 **Keith:** Blue-Eyes White Metal Dragon, meet Seto Kaiba. Seto Kaiba, meet the ultimate ass-kicking machine.

The sunlight reflects off the metal body of Keith's Blue-Eyes White Metal Dragon, making it so bright that Kaiba is forced to squint. Keith puts his sunglasses back on and admires his handiwork – stealing one Kaiba's three legendary creatures and then modifying it to his taste.

 **Seto:** This is almost as bad as the time Pegasus turned my Blue-Eyes into a cartoon. You're going to pay for making me remember that.

 **Keith:** That does ring a bell... Yeah, I remember I had a perfect front-row seat to watch you get creamed by that white-haired prima donna. I was also lucky enough to be a spectator when you threatened to commit suicide unless Yugi forfeited the match against you. Not the proudest moments of Seto Kaiba's dueling career, I'm sure. And this one won't be either. Cause you're about to lose to a much better version of your favorite monster.

Kaiba grits his teeth in frustration as Bandit Keith brings up more bad memories.

 **Seto:** We'll see about that.

 **Keith:** Ain't nothin' to see, rich boy. You just can't handle the fact that your Blue-Eyes is outdated. Antiquated. Obsolete. It's something that happens all the time in the American manufacturing industry. Old machines become useless, so they're scrapped and replaced by the latest model. Just like what's happening in this here duel. For starters, my Metalmorph card boosts Blue-Eyes White Metal Dragon's attack and defense points by 300 each. In addition, when it attacks, it gains power equal to half the attack points of its target. Your dragon is simply outmatched by mine in every possible way.

Bandit Keith's Blue-Eyes White Metal Dragon (3300/2800) stares across the field at Seto Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500), the only two monsters on each player's field standing tall and waiting for the chance to engage in battle.

The rest of the dueling field is as follows: Bandit Keith has the continuous spell card Second Coin Toss and the continuous trap card DNA Surgery (set to "machine-type") both active on his side of the field, plus Metalmorph and Autonomous Action Unit both equipped to his Blue-Eyes White Metal Dragon. Seto Kaiba has one card set in his spell/trap card zone and his Blue-Eyes White Dragon in the monster card zone.

 **Seto:** So, let's find out if your Blue-Eyes is truly stronger than mine. Quit stalling and attack!

 **Keith:** Ask and you shall receive. Blue-Eyes White Metal Dragon, attack with flash lightning blast!

Keith's metallized monstrosity rears its head back and then spits out a huge ball of white lightning directed at its normal counterpart. Metalmoph glows red as its effect is invoked. The attack of Blue-Eyes White Metal Dragon is increased by 1500 – all the way to 4800.

 **Seto:** I don't think so. I activate my quick-play spell card: Enemy Controller!

A giant holographic joystick appears at the spot where Kaiba's card was flipped up.

 **Seto:** A! B! Left! Right! Up! C!

The buttons on the joystick are pressed as Kaiba masterfully recites a code required to activate one of the card's effects. Suddenly, Blue-Eyes White Metal Dragon's attack is cancelled, and he switches to defense mode.

 **Keith:** Say what!?

 **Seto:** A taste of your own medicine, Keith. I had a machine of my own, and by activating one of its abilities I was able to reprogram the data in your monster's mainframe, changing its battle position and thereby blocking its attack.

 **Keith:** Hacking into my machine's computer? That should be against the rules!

 **Seto:** SCREW THE RULES, I HAVE MONEY!

The crowd roars in excitement, fully supporting Kaiba once again. Keith is flustered for a moment, but he soon recovers from the minor setback.

 **Keith:** I got nothin' to worry about. The effect of your Enemy Controller only lasts one turn. Sure, you may have survived this one…

Keith sets one card in his spell/trap card zone and then ends his turn.

 **Keith:** But you won't survive the next.

 **Turn 8** – Kaiba: 4000, Keith: 2200

As he draws, Kaiba eyes Keith's face-down card that he set a moment ago. _Keith seems pretty sure of himself, despite the fact that his cheap Blue-Eyes imitation is now weaker than the original,_ Seto silently thinks. _Most duelists would assume that he set a trap card last turn, but I've been in this situation many times. I think it's a bluff._

Seto stares at his opponent across the dueling field, trying to read Bandit Keith's expression for any signs of a bluff. Fortunately for Keith, his sunglasses make his poker face impenetrable.

 **Keith:** Glare at me all you want. I ain't gonna drop dead any time soon.

 **Seto:** What a deeply tragic loss for our society that would be…

 **Keith:** Damn straight. I'm a former Intercontinental Champion!

 **Seto:** Please. That title hasn't been relevant since it was held by The Rock.

Growing tired of his repartee with Keith, Kaiba examines the two cards in his hand: Crush Card Virus and Card Destruction. _But_ _on the off chance that I'm wrong about his bluff and he's somehow able to destroy my Blue-Eyes with his face-down card, I could be leaving myself wide open for a direct attack next turn. It wouldn't hurt to have all my bases covered… just in case_. _Crush Card could cripple Keith's deck in an instant, but I don't have an appropriate monster to combine it with. So it's basically useless right now. I might as well trade it in for a more practical card_.

 **Keith:** Stare at your hand all you want, mister president. Nothing there can bail you out.

 **Seto:** For once, I actually agree with you. Which is why I'm going to replace my hand by playing this: Card Destruction! It forces both of us to discard our entire hands, and then draw the same number of cards that we sent to the graveyard.

 **Keith:** Fine by me, chief. Didn't need these cards anyway.

The Card Destruction spell is activated on Seto's field. He sends Crush Card Virus, the only card in his hand to the graveyard, and then draws one card. Keith discards two cards - the Slot Machine and Pendulum Machine he drew early in the duel, and then draws twice. Behind his sunglasses, the bandit's eyes go wide as he sees the two cards he received. A slight grin stretches across his face.

Kaiba also seems content with the card he drew. _Alright… if Plan A doesn't work, let's hope this can act as a Plan B_. He sets the card face-down in his spell/trap zone and then turns his attention to bandit Keith's Blue-Eyes White Metal Dragon.

 **Seto:** Metalmorph only grants its host monster a power bonus when it's attacking… not when it's being attacked. And with only 2800 defense, your metal moron is going to need all the power ups it can get to withstand this next attack. Blue-Eyes, prove that the classic is always the best! WHITE LIGHTNING!

Kaiba's dragon opens its huge maw and launches a beam of white lightning directly at Keith's Blue-Eyes White Metal Dragon. Right before the beam reaches its target, a giant castle suddenly materializes out of nowhere, appearing in front of Bandit Keith's dragon.

 **Seto:** What the…

The giant castle takes the hit from Kaiba's Blue-Eyes, effectively protecting Keith's machine. The castle shakes from the impact of the blast, but otherwise its sturdy defenses hold. Blue-Eyes White Metal Dragon is left completely unharmed.

 **Seto:** Where did that thing come from!? You haven't activated your face-down card, so it couldn't have been that!

 **Keith:** Very perceptive. It came from my hand, and it's a useful monster card known as Stronghold Guardian. Hold on... I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I should be thanking you, cause I just drew it with the help of your Card Destruction.

Kaiba seethes.

 **Keith:** Stronghold Guardian's special ability can be activated even when it's in my hand. When you attacked a monster I controlled that was in defense mode, it immediately summoned itself in front of your attack and acted as a shield, increasing my Blue-Eyes White Metal Dragon's defense by 1500 points. And since your monster's attack became lower than my reinforced defense… the difference gets subtracted from your life points.

Kaiba helplessly watches his duel screen, where his life points decrease by 1300. Bandit Keith chuckles at the turn of events as Stronghold Guardian disappears from the field and goes to the graveyard, its effect wearing off.

 **Keith:** Let me guess. You end your turn, right?

Kaiba doesn't answer Keith's question, preferring to scowl at his opponent instead.

 **Keith:** I'll take that as a yes. I used to be a fortune-teller you know.

 **Turn 9** – Kaiba: 2700, Keith: 2200

Both Blue-Eyes dragons are still on the field, but that's not going to be the case for much longer. Keith draws and then reveals the face-down card he played on his last turn:

 **Keith:** I activate the spell card Silent Doom, which lets me special summon a normal monster from my graveyard in defense mode. Say hello to Slot Machine!

Slot Machine (2000/2300) is resurrected on Keith's field. It takes a knee and crosses its arms in the traditional defense mode position.

 _So it WAS a bluff after all_ , Kaiba realizes. _Just as I thought_. _He really didn't have anything that could have stopped my attack last turn, until I played Card Destruction and practically handed him the exact card he needed. That fool lucked out!_

 **Keith:** And now that the fifth spot in my spell and trap zone is no longer occupied, I can throw this baby down too. Cup of Ace!

A golden chalice appears in the middle of the dueling field, along with a two-sided coin.

 **Keith:** Here's how it works. Heads: I draw two cards. Tails: You draw two cards. Did you get all that, or do you want me repeat it slower?

 **Seto:** Just go.

Keith is happy to oblige. He presses a button on his duel screen and Cup of Ace's effect activates. The holographic coin is flipped up in the air. It lands on "tails". Kaiba doesn't rejoice, because he knows Keith has a card that will make this initial result irrelevant.

 **Keith:** I make my own luck. Activate Second Coin Toss!

Keith's continuous spell card glows green as its effect is invoked, redoing Cup of Ace's effect all over again. This time around, the coin lands on "heads". Keith enthusiastically draws two cards from his deck. He almost drops the cards when he sees what they are.

 **Keith:** Ya know, come to think of it… being a slave to the Rare Hunters wasn't all that bad. They did load my deck with tons of rare cards. Like this one…

Keith takes one of his new cards and turns it over, letting Kaiba see it: Limiter Removal.

 **Seto:** No way! That's one of the most powerful spell cards in all of duel monsters!

 **Keith:** Got that right. I spent many years searching for this card. It truly was rare. Only through the Rare Hunters did I finally manage to acquire it. And now… it'll be the card that seals your fate. It'll be the card that makes Bandit Keith the top duelist in the world once again. I activate Limiter Removal, which makes all of my machines TWICE as strong!

Limiter Removal's power is unleashed. The ground begins shaking and lightning bolts fall from the sky, striking various parts of the field as the atmosphere surges with electricity. Slot Machine and Blue-Eyes White Metal Dragon become supercharged, and as their power grows so do they. Their size increases until they become twice as big as they were before. Their attack points reflect this transformation - Blue-Eyes White Metal Dragon is now (6600/2800) and Slot Machine is (4000/2300).

Keith's sunglasses shine, reflecting the static electricity that has doubled the attack of his monsters. Blue-Eyes White Metal Dragon now dwarfs Kaiba's Blue-Eyes in size, casting a shadow over it.

 **Keith:** Every machine monster has a built-in limiter, which dictates their maximum offensive output. My spell card overrides that limiter, allowing them to reach power levels far beyond the restrictions of their original design. Unfortunately, they simply can't contain this amount of energy longer than one turn, so at the end of this one they will self-destruct. But one turn, and one attack, is all I need. Blue-Eyes White Metal Dragon, end this duel with flash lightning blast!

The effect of Metalmorph kicks in, boosting the metal dragon's attack points to a mammoth 8100. It then rears its head back and spits out a huge ball of electricity toward Kaiba's monster.

 **Seto:** Blue-Eyes, counterattack with white lightning!

Kaiba's faithful servant opens its jaws and returns fire. The two blasts collide in mid-air, illuminating the arena with dazzling light and exciting the crowd. Since its attack power is much greater, the blast from Keith's Blue-Eyes begins pushing the blast from Kaiba's Blue-Eyes away.

 **Keith:** Your Blue-Eyes is a goner. My monster is almost three times stronger than yours!

 **Seto:** Not if I cut him down to size with Shrink!

Kaiba activates his quick-play spell card which quickly goes to work, cutting Blue-Eyes White Metal Dragon's attack to half the value of its original attack. Since its original attack was 3000, it is now left with only 1500 points. Keith's metallized dragon begins to shrink until it is only half the size of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The tables have turned. The blast in mid-air now heads towards Bandit Keith's side of the field instead. It obliterates his metal dragon, leaving it a giant heap of smoking, twisted metal.

The crowd cheers at the top of their lungs, celebrating the fact that the battle of Blue-Eyes is now over and Kaiba was on the winning end of it. Keith punches his dueling screen in frustration, which shows that his life points have decreased by 1500. Behind his sunglasses, his eyes are bloodshot.

 **Seto:** Let this be a lesson, flag head. There's only one master of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon… and you're looking at him.

Keith removes his sunglasses and angrily throws them on the floor.

 **Seto:** Got nothing to say? Strange. Just a minute ago you wouldn't shut up. Perhaps you've finally come to the realization that you don't even deserve to be in the same building as me, let alone duel me. Your "Blue-Eyes White Metal Dragon" didn't live up to the hype, and neither did Limiter Removal. All it did was leave you with a Slot Machine that will self-destruct at the end of this turn, exposing you to a direct attack on your life points. I'm afraid the only goner around here… is you.

The audience starts chanting Kaiba's name again, predicting that he's one white lightning away from wiping out the remainder of Bandit Keith's life points.

 **Keith:** I ain't throwin' in the towel just yet. Americans always fight till the last man… or in this case, the last machine. Before it self-destructs, I sacrifice my Slot Machine in order to tribute summon the Machine King.

The oversized Slot Machine is erased from the field and in its place emerges one of Bandit Keith's signature monsters, the giant robot known as Machine King (2200/2000).

 **Keith:** The Machine King gains an extra 100 attack points for every machine-type monster on the field, including himself. And since my DNA Surgery trap card is still active, all of your monsters count as machines too.

Machine King glows red as its attack points increase to 2400.

 **Seto:** Great. You replaced your hunk of junk with a slightly less worthless hunk of junk. Am I supposed to be impressed? He's still 600 points short of being a match for my Blue-Eyes.

As soon as Kaiba says this, three bright swords fall from the sky and surround his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The KaibaCorp president grits his teeth, being all too familiar with the spell card Keith just activated.

 **Keith:** The Swords of Revealing Light buy me three more turns, but I can't say the same for you. Cause by the end of those three turns, I'm gonna assemble an ARMY of machines to serve the Machine King and boost his attack power until he's strong enough to demolish your Blue-Eyes White Dragon. But for now, I end my turn. The countdown to your annihilation begins.

 **Turn 10** – Kaiba: 2700, Keith: 700

 _What is that idiot talking about?_ Wonders Seto. _Even if he summons FOUR more machines to his side of the field, Machine King still won't be stronger than my Blue-Eyes. He must have another card in his deck than can fulfill his strategy. I gotta destroy those Swords of Revealing Light before he draws it._

Seto draws a card from his deck, but it's not a card that he can use right now. He has no choice but to end his turn without doing anything. One of the three swords vanishes. Two remain.

 **Turn 11** – Kaiba: 2700, Keith: 700

 **Seto:** Only a coward hides behind the Swords of Revealing Light. You should have just admitted defeat instead of pointlessly dragging this out and prolonging your suffering.

 **Keith:** You don't say. I coulda sworn Swords of Revealing Light is one of Yugi's famous cards. The guy who has kicked your ass more times than Mokuba's been kidnapped.

Kaiba doesn't seem to have a reply to that. Keith grins.

 **Keith:** Now if you don't mind, I'd like to continue where I left off – assembling the Machine King's royal court. For starters, I'll upgrade him with this Heavy Mech Support Platform!

A mechanized supporting platform for machine monsters, armed with two cannons and jetpacks, is summoned next to Machine King. It has 500 ATK and DEF.

 **Keith:** Heavy Mech Support Platform is a union monster. I know you're familiar with how union monsters function, but for the benefit of the less knowledgeable members of this audience I'll give a quick lecture. My Support Platform has a unique special ability – it can equip itself to any machine monster and increase that monster's attack and defense by 500 points each. But more importantly, if that monster would be destroyed, Heavy Mech Support Platform is destroyed instead. Now… Heavy Mech Support Platform, combine with Machine King!

Keith's union monster leaves the monster zone and transfers to the spell/trap card zone, equipping itself to Machine King. It disassembles itself, and then its individual parts attach to Machine King's body. The jetpacks are strapped to the king's back and the two cannons attach to his metal fists. The rest of the mechanized support platform wraps itself around Machine King, providing him with a reinforced suit of metal armor. His stats are now (2900/2500)

 **Keith:** I'll switch the Machine King to defense mode and then end my turn. Tick tock, money bags. Tick tock.

The upgraded Machine King takes a knee and crosses its arms.

 **Turn 12** – Kaiba: 2700, Keith: 700

 _2900 attack_ , observes Kaiba. _Almost equal to my Blue-Eyes. And if Keith summons another machine, they'll be evenly matched. Except they won't be. Because thanks to that union monster of his, Machine King won't destroyed in the battle, only his armor will. I don't have much time left… I need to draw something good, soon. If Yugi and the rest of the geek squad were here, they'd be spouting some garbage about how I need to put my faith in the "Heart of the Cards"._

But the ruthless CEO only believes in his own philosophy, and it has not let him down thus far. He draws. He smiles.

 **Seto:** Tick tock indeed. Somehow you've managed to survive this long, but I'm afraid your time will soon run out. And when it does, you'll have to deal with one of the greatest dragons in all of duel monsters.

 **Keith:** Say what?

 **Seto:** I activate the spell card Dragon's Mirror! It lets me banish the two Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my graveyard along with the Blue-Eyes on my field, and merge their power in order to summon a monster with power beyond imagining! A duel monster without peer, with attack force so great, no monster can stand against him…

A winged mirror appears on Kaiba's side of the field. It reflects his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. The three reflections swirl and mix together until they fuse into one. The new dragon bursts out of the mirror and flies onto the dueling field, landing with a thud that shakes the entire arena to its foundations.

 **Seto:** Behold! THE BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!

Kaiba's three-headed dragon (4500/3800) roars, forcing everyone to cover their ears for a moment. Mokuba cheers from the sidelines as Bandit Keith stares up at the monster that he saw being summoned for the very first time long ago in Duelist Kingdom. He sincerely hoped he would never have to fight it himself, but that moment has now arrived.

 **Seto:** Tell me. Where is your God now?

Keith looks down at the cross hanging from his neck, asking himself the same thing.

 **Seto:** I end my turn. Two down. One to go…

Another Sword of Revealing Light vanishes. Only one more remains.

 **Turn 13** – Kaiba: 2700, Keith: 700

The bandit grits his teeth as he draws his next card. He finds it hard to not look at the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon sitting on Kaiba's side of the field. It's as if the dragon's six eyes are staring straight into Keith's soul and are about to devour it.

 **Keith:** They say it ain't over till the fat lady sings. And I don't hear no fat lady singin'. You brought out your trump card, thinkin you got this duel won. When the truth is… it ain't even close to being over yet. My strategy doesn't change. If I finish assembling the Machine King's royal army, he will be unstoppable. Not even Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's gonna put a dent in him.

 **Seto:** Impossible. You have neither the space nor the time to summon that many machines.

 **Keith:** I only need two more machines, and I can bring out both of them in one turn. First, I detach Heavy Mech Support Platform from Machine King. Then I activate the spell card Machine Duplication. It produces two more Heavy Mech Support Platforms straight off the assembly line!

Machine King's accessories detach themselves from him and form the Heavy Mech Support Platform monster again. It returns to Bandit Keith's monster zone, before two exact copies are special summoned from Keith's deck in face-up defense mode.

 **Keith:** I'll equip the Machine King with one of these new platforms before ending my turn. My mechanical army has been assembled. Now I just need one more card to unite their power…

Machine King is upgraded once again, bringing his stats to (3100/2500) thanks to the two new machines now present on Keith's field.

 **Turn 14** – Kaiba: 2700, Keith: 700

Kaiba draws and observes the dueling field, completely unimpressed by Keith's last move.

 **Seto:** Your bluffs are getting lousier with every turn. Do you expect me to wait until you draw the one card you need? Not a chance. "Bandit" Keith… the only thing you've stolen is my time. I set one card face-down. My turn is finished, and so are you.

The last Sword of Revealing Light vanishes. On Kaiba's next turn, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon will be free to attack

 **Turn 15** – Kaiba: 2700, Keith: 700

Bandit Keith reviews all the cards that are in play on his side of the field. _One more card. That's all I need to mop the floor with this snob. But the chances of me drawing it right now are pretty damn low. Like I said though… I make my own luck._

Keith employs a technique he has practiced many times; a last resort to be used only in the most desperate situation. Unbeknownst to any of the spectators, he masterfully pulls a card out from underneath his wristband and quickly places it on top of his deck. Then he draws that same card, pretending it's a regular draw as part of his draw phase.

 **Keith:** Well… would you look at that! This should definitely help me out. I activate Graceful Charity, which lets me draw three cards and then discard two of 'em.

Holding his breath in nervous anticipation, the bandit picks up the top three cards of his deck. He discards Zera the Mant and Curse of Fiend. The last card is exactly the one he needs. Keith grins. _Kaiba ain't the only one who gets to screw the rules around here_.

 **Keith:** A new duel monsters champ will soon be crowned… in America. And speaking of America, no card represents the American spirit more than this one: UNITED WE STAND!

Kaiba grimaces. _So that's what he was waiting for_. United We Stand activates in Keith's spell/trap zone and is equipped to Machine King. It raises his attack and defense points by 2400 each, bringing his stats up to a massive (5500/4900).

 **Keith:** United We Stand is another of my rare and powerful spell cards. It increases the Machine King's attack and defense by 800 points for every monster I control. Do the math: 3 times 800 equals 2400. And 5500 is greater than 4500.

The American can't resist mocking Kaiba as much as he can before getting ready to deliver the finishing blow. He touches one of his Heavy Mech Support Platform cards, intending to switch it to attack mode, but then sees Seto's face-down card and decides against doing that.

 **Keith:** Since my life points are too low to risk an attack with them, I'll keep my two Heavy Mech Support Platforms in defense mode. But I'll switch the Machine King to attack mode. Machine King, pulverize Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with jet punch!

One of Machine King's rocket-powered arms detaches itself and flies towards Kaiba's three-headed dragon. It punches through Blue-Eyes easily, shattering it into a million pieces. Machine King's mechanical arm then flies back to its master and re-attaches itself as Seto's life points decrease by 1000

 **Keith:** And just like that, your best monster is old news. I didn't think it was gonna be that easy to take him out. Then again… I kinda did. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Bandit Keith maniacally laughs, unable to contain his glee any longer. Kaiba just stares at his opponent, expressionless.

 **Keith:** Man, you really are a miserable bastard. I'm sorry for clobberin' you so bad, but you really should lighten up. Tell ya what – I'm willing to make it up to ya. If you write me a check for 1 million dollars, I'll forfeit this duel right now so you won't have to suffer such a humiliating defeat.

 **Seto:** You already have.

Keith stares at Kaiba, not sure he heard him correctly.

 **Keith:** Say wh-

 **Seto:** You've already forfeited this duel. If you had detached your third Heavy Mech Support Platform from Machine King and then used all three of them to attack my life points directly, you would have won. Instead, you used them for defense because you assumed I had set some kind of trap card on my previous turn.

 **Keith:** You mean… YOU were bluffing?

 **Seto:** Yes. That was the real trap. And now that you've fallen into it, I'm going to destroy you once and for all, Bandit Keith.

 **Keith:** Like hell you are!

 **Seto:** Only one way to find out.

The American bandit slowly exhales, not fully confident in his victory anymore. But there's nothing he can do. No card he can play, no further attack he can declare. He has no choice but to end his turn and see if Kaiba makes good on his promise.

 **Turn 16** – Kaiba: 1700, Keith: 700

The KaibaCorp president draws. Everyone is watching him intently.

 **Seto:** Activate face-down card: Premature Burial!

Keith grits his teeth as the Kaiba's bluff turns out to be real.

 **Seto:** At the cost of 800 of my life points, Premature Burial allows me to bring back one monster from my graveyard. Return to me, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

Kaiba's life points drop to 900 as the mighty three-headed dragon is resurrected on his side of the field, but Keith is still skeptical.

 **Keith:** You want a replay of the previous turn or what? Machine King is still indestructible. Even if you destroy one of my Heavy Mech Support Platforms, the power boost he gets from United We Stand still makes him stronger than your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. There's not a card in your deck that can change that!

 **Seto:** True… but there's a card in your deck than can.

Keith is more confused than ever, but before he can ask for clarification, Kaiba proceeds.

 **Seto:** I play Double Spell! All I have to do is discard one spell card from my hand, and Double Spell replicates the effect of any spell card in YOUR graveyard that I choose!

Bandit Keith's eyes are lifeless. It didn't take him long to realized which of his spell cards would be used against him. Kaiba discards Soul Exchange - the Double Spell card on his side of the field transforms into… Limiter Removal.

 **Seto:** Thanks to your DNA Surgery trap card, all of my monsters are treated as machine-type, which means that I can use the effect of Limiter Removal on my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

Ultimate Dragon's power goes off the charts as he begins growing, his attack doubling thanks to the magic of Limiter Removal. He towers over Machine King and the rest of Keith's mechanical army.

 **Mokuba:** Seto, what does the monitor say about his power level?

 **Seto:** It's over NINE THOUSAND!

 **Mokuba:** What? Nine thousand!?

Keith is almost shaking in disbelief. He was so close, yet so far.

 **Seto:** Blue-Eyes, send this American buffoon back to obscurity! Attack his Machine King with NEUTRON BLAST!

All three heads attack as one and Machine King is engulfed in the atomic explosion. He manages to survive the blast, losing only the support platform he was equipped with, but Keith's life points aren't so lucky. They drop straight to zero. The crowd erupts in cheers, Mokuba being the most enthusiastic.

 **Roland:** And the winner of the duel is… SETO KAIBA!

Kaiba quickly collects his cards and walks off the dueling platform, not even looking back at his defeated opponent.

 **Seto:** That took longer than I thought it would. Oh well. I can still make it to that meeting. Come on, Mokuba, let's get out of here.

 **Keith:** Hey! Where do you think you're going? You're supposed to shake hands with your opponent after a duel is over!

 **Seto:** That rule only applies after an honorable duel, which this one wasn't. You cheated.

The audience members gasp, shocked by this revelation. Bandit Keith's face gets red from embarrassment, though he tries to deny this accusation.

 **Keith:** W-what? No I wasn't! Where'd you get that idea?

 **Seto:** Turn 15. You put Graceful Charity on top of your deck and then pretended to draw it during your draw phase. KaibaCorp dueling arenas are updated with the latest anti-cheating technology. The computer always keeps track of the number of cards in your deck, and immediately notifies me if something isn't right. I could have disqualified you right then and there… but I wanted to crush you when you were at your full strength and prove that you're inferior to me.

Keith is speechless. Kaiba smirks and begins walking away with his little brother.

 _Pegasus. Joey. Marik. They all made a fool out of me,_ thinks Keith, his body shaking _. And now he's gonna make a fool out of me too. Nobody makes a fool out of Bandit Keith. NOBODY_.

 **Keith:** KAAAAIIBBAAA!

The Kaiba brothers pause as Keith's scream shatters the joyous mood. When they turn around, they find that the bandit is standing right behind them, pointing a gun at Mokuba's head.

 **Keith:** Here's what's gonna happen right now, unless you want your little brother to suffer a fate far worse than another kidnapping. You're gonna hand over all the money you got. Every cent.

The KaibaCorp CEO is unfazed.

 **Seto:** I finally realized why you always wear that bandanna. It's to hide the fact that you don't have a brain.

Keith cocks his gun and presses it closer to Mokuba's head.

 **Keith:** A regular comedian. But the joke's on you. Now hand over the money! I ain't gonna warn you again!

 **Seto:** Neither will I.

Suddenly, Kaiba turns around quicker than lightning, grabs Keith's arm, and expertly flips the large American over his shoulder. Keith's back hits the ground hard, stunning him temporarily. The gun goes flying out of his hand. Before Keith can figure out where he is, a squad of KaibaCorp security guards rushes over and pins him against the ground. They haul him away kicking and screaming.

 **Seto:** When will they learn? Messing with my little brother never works.

 **Mokuba:** That's right Seto!

 **Seto:** Shut up Mokuba.


End file.
